The Dream Crystal: Bowser's Newly Conquered Territory
Chapter 16: Bowser's Newly Conquered Territory Mario, Toadce and Yoshio soared down the now frozen waterfall at incredible speeds. The red clad plumber's sky blue cap then flew off, much to his surprise. "Oh crud!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry, I got it!" Mario then looked backwards and saw Toadce holding it. He then breathed a sigh of relief and looked ahead. The end of the 'waterfall' was nearing, and it started to slope diagonally, as if they were going down a ramp. "WAHH!" Yoshi screamed, accidentally tripping over himself. Toadce looked behind, and he crashed right into her, sending the two of them rolling down, heading straight for Mario. "Look out!" she managed to say. He didn't hear this, and they knocked into him as well. "Oof!" Yoshio cried. "D'oh!" Toadce cried. "Yow-ow-ow-ow!" Mario cried. Then…''SPLASH!'' The dazed and mildly hurt trio slid into the river, the currents, pushing them forward. The first to bob up was Toadce, then Mario. A few bubbles rose up to the surface between them, and Yoshio appeared. They then angrily stared at him. "Heh, sorry." The Mushroom Kingdom…. Luigi and Toadsworth were ducking into alleyways to avoid any Koopatrol that were near. "Good heavens! I wonder what Bowser is planning, he already has the Princess!" the elderly Toad exclaimed, flailing his small arms about. "Where is Mario in our time of need?!" "Bleh, he's off on his own adventure, I don't know where, but I'm assuming that he's nowhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. Plus, we need a REAL hero." Luigi said, pointing at himself. "Yeah, this hero runs away from anything." Toadsworth mumbled. "Hey!" "Whatever, what's happening?" "Hmm…" Luigi thought aloud for a moment. His eyes then widened in. Toadsworth glanced at him with a confused look, and then he finally realized what Luigi meant. "By boogity!" he exclaimed, looking as though he was about to faint. "Don't worry, we can sneak away from here, just follow me." Luigi said, quietly walking ahead. Toadsworth did as he was told, and reluctantly followed him. After a few paces forward, Toadsworth felt someone tap his shoulder. He slightly jumped, and quickly spun around, then took a sigh of relief. "GAH! Oh, what are YOU doing here?" Luigi turned around as well and saw Daisy standing behind them. "DAISY?" "Yes, it's me." "But…what happened back there?" Luigi asked. "Bowser sent his entire Koopa Troop to take over Peach's Kingdom apparently." Luigi and Toadsworth were listening, their eyes almost popping out of their heads. "They captured the Toads and the Toad Guards, fortunately I managed to sneak away unseen." "Well, that's a relief." "So, where do we go now?" The trio's conversation was cut off by the sound of footsteps. "HALT!" A Koopatrol guard exclaimed whipping out a hammer. "Oh no, they found us!" Toadsworth said. "Well, DUH!" they angrily shouted in unison. "RUN!" They tried to run in the other direction, but were surrounded by a small army of Goombas, Paratroopas Hammer, Fire and Ice Bros. and Piranha Plants. "Gosh DARN IT!" Luigi screamed. A few of each charged at the trio with lightning speed. Luigi jumped on one of the Goombas, Daisy whacked them away with her Parasol, and Toadsworth did the same with his Mushroom topped stick. "Good heavens! I don't think I'm fit for this kind of thing!" he exclaimed. Luigi then grabbed Toadsworth and jumped as high as he could, landing behind the entire mob of enemies. Daisy jumped as well, and floated towards them with her Parasol. "Jeez, where do we go now!?" she asked, trying to keep up. "Somewhere that isn't infested with Bowser's Troops, obviously!" Toadsworth replied. Chain chomps then started rolling in from all directions, heading for them. Daisy almost fainted. Luigi showed no emotion though, instead, he gave a smirk. (Looks like I finally get to use this thing!) He then pulled a small object out of his pocket. It resembled a small spring. On the surface was a red circle, and a smaller blue circle was inside of it, with a small yellow star. Daisy managed to get a glimpse of it. "What's that!?" "Just hold on!" He responded, grabbing onto her gloved hand. He threw it on the ground, and in a flash of light, the once tiny spring grew until it was half Toadsworth's size. "Good heavens! What is that strange device?!" Luigi didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed the elderly toad's hand as well, and jumped with the two of them. The second he landed on it, the trio then soared 200 feet in the air, and past the angry mob of Chain Chomps. "Wahoooo!" Luigi cheered. "Ahh!" Daisy cried. "Good heavens!" "You don't have to say that EVERY time!" Luigi and Daisy exclaimed. The Chain Chomps then all rolled into each other, knocking each other out in the process. The trio then started to quickly descend, something that Luigi wasn't thinking about. "Daisy, quick! Use your Parasol!" he called out. She did, and they slowly floated back down to the ground. They then ran as fast as they could behind a partially demolished house, and away from Bowser's Troops. "Where'd you….get, that!?" Daisy asked. "A friend gave it to me from the last Smash Bros. tournament. I forgot what his name was…but apparently, he was really good friends with Mario." "Hmm, cool." "Indeed." Todasworth added. "Now, let's go before we get caught…." She whispered. "'Too late!" '''A voice boomed from behind them. The trio turned around to see Bowser, a Boo, and a Hammer Bro. The Boo turned into a hollow sphere and trapped Luigi inside, and the other two grabbed Daisy and Toadsworth. "Hey, what the!?" Luigi cried. They were then thrown into his Koopa Clown car, which was nearby. "WAHH!" they cried in unison. "Now, that you three are out of the way, let's move on with my master plan." Bowser calmly said. And with that, they all flew off to Bowser's newly conquered territory. ''Unknown Location….